


The Kindness of Strangers

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, F/F, Homelessness, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexy Sandwich, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless teen Austen catches the eye of a rich older woman, and gives her her story...among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness of Strangers

Mira Greco never gave money to homeless people. It wasn't any kind of principle, like the gaudy and offensive way her father would always exclaim that they were just going to spend it all on drugs loud enough that he could be sure they'd hear him, but just a matter of convenience; she was a wealthy woman with places to be, and it didn't make sense to slow herself down to hand out small bills when she could do more good through large, efficient—and conveniently tax-deductible—donations.

But this time, well...she couldn't resist.

The girl, who'd been hunched over and staring resolutely at the sidewalk in shame, shot her eyes up when the hundred dollar bill landed in the baseball cap sitting next to her. The motion immediately captured Mira's attention; the girl was even more gorgeous than she'd first appeared, the waves of blond curls spilling out from under her hoodie that had first caught the older woman's eye complemented by huge, glacier-blue eyes set in the face of an angel. She even had freckles!

Mira smiled as the girl licked her lips. "I...I...thank you, I...I mean..."

It looked like the girl was about to cry. Mira knelt down next to her on the sidewalk and immediately noticed how cold it was; how long had the girl been out here? "What's your name, darling?"

The girl swallowed. "Um...Austen."

"I'm Mira. Would you like a cup of coffee, Austen?"

Those big blue eyes flicked over her suspiciously. Mira wasn't worried—she was a beautiful woman in expensive clothes, hardly a threat—but she also wasn't offended; she didn't want to think about the kinds of things that might have happened to a beautiful teenage girl like this on the streets.

Finally, the blonde swallowed again and said "Um...okay."

Mira smiled as Austen took her hand and they rose to their feet. "Great. I know just the place."

* * *

The coffee shop was called the Grounds, and Mira owned it. Well, she owned the building, not the business; most of the employees didn't even recognize her, and that was just how she liked it. They sat in a corner booth, each with a spiced latte, Mira watching Austen and Austen watching the table.

Austen took a sip of her coffee, then licked her lips; her tongue was thin and pink. "Can I, um...can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darling. You can ask me whatever you want."

Austen's eyes flicked up for a second, then back down to the table. "Why are you doing all this?"

Mira chuckled, and the sound made Austen's eyes lift up and stay up. "I'm a writer." The blonde's forehead scrunched in adorable confusion, and that just made Mira chuckle more. "I'm interested in people's stories. So when I see one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen," that made Austen blush, which just made her even more so, "who can't be more than, what, sixteen?"

Austen swallowed. "Eighteen."

Mira nodded in silent apology. "Who can't be more than eighteen begging on the streets, I can't help thinking she must have a very interesting story."

Austen's heart-shaped lips pursed. "I...I don't, really. I'm sorry to disappoint you..."

"Oh, come on. How does a girl who looks like she belongs at the top of a pyramid end up where you were when I found you?" Austen's eyes went wide in recognition, and Mira smiled. "Ah. So you _were_ a cheerleader?"

Austen blushed, but nodded. Mira smiled.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. But...whatever happened to bring you here must have been huge, and difficult. I just thought you might need to talk about it."

Austen bit her lip and stared down at her coffee, worrying the cup with her fingers. Mira wasn't sure she was going to—

"I'm a lesbian," the blonde blurted out. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed, like she couldn't believe what she'd just done, but once the initial shock of the outburst had worn off she looked up to find Mira smiling encouragingly.

"Let me guess," she prodded gently, "someone found out who you didn't want to?"

Austen winced, then nodded. "Everyone." She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath that sounded like it physically pained her. "There was...I had this friend. Laura. And we...we weren't just friends. And I thought no one knew."

"But someone did?"

"My...my little brother. We had no idea. Not until..." Her cheeks reddened, and she looked like she was about to start crying. "Not until his friends at school started sharing the video he took." Mira winced. Oh God, this poor girl. "Laura's parents sent her to some...some camp. Mine...my mom said that since I was old enough to take care of myself it would be best for everyone if I just left and never came back."

Mira's face was twisted in disgust. "They disowned you? They just threw you out on the street?"

"They bought me a bus ticket for here. I didn't think they were..." And just like that, the floodgates were open. As Austen shook with tears, Mira joined her on the other side of the booth, gathering the hyperventilating teen into her arms. "Oh God...oh God, I...I can't do this! I've been in the city like a week and I don't know what I'm supposed to do and I just want to go home!"

"I know, baby, I know. Shh, let it all out."

"I wish I was normal," Austen gasped. "I wish I could just be normal."

Mira smiled as she kissed the top of the blonde's head. "You are, baby. You are."

* * *

When they were finished with their coffee, Austen followed Mira out onto the street and let her usher her into the passenger seat of her car. There was no discussion; Austen, so starved for kindness and so beaten down by reliving everything that had happened, was only too happy to follow.

They rode in silence, Austen glancing between the passing streets of the upscale suburbs of Novo Hills and the woman driving her there. When they pulled up to the wrought-iron gate and Mira keyed in her code, Austen blinked. When they drove through and up the driveway and the gardens parted to give her her first view of the house, the blonde's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! You live here?"

Mira smirked as she parked the car in front of the main steps. "Be it ever so humble."

Austen's mouth was hanging open as they headed up the stairs and into the house. It was big and open and modern and luxurious, and Mira had never felt prouder of it. "Shoes off, if you don't mind. And I can take your coat if you like?"

Austen jumped as if she'd completely forgotten her hostess was behind her. "Oh! Um...sorry. Yeah, okay."

Austen untied her sneakers and kicked them off, then unzipped her hoodie to reveal a tank top that displayed her firm, youthful breasts and creamy, freckled shoulders. Mira couldn't help licking her lips; this girl was just too perfect.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

Austen turned to face her, cheeks coloring. "Um...I'm only eighteen," she reminded her, and Mira shook her head with a grin.

"And if I were trying to sell it to you, that would be a problem. Red or white?"

Austen licked her lips. "Um...I guess red? Please."

Mira smiled. "All right. The living room's right through there, why don't you go and get comfortable. I'll be right back."

As Mira headed to the kitchen, she could barely contain her glee; this gorgeous, nervous little thing would have been impossible to resist even if she weren't already a lesbian! It had been so long since she'd had a beautiful young creature like this, much less one who had nowhere else to go; between the lust she was feeling for the young girl's body and the compassion she was feeling for her circumstances, she knew she wanted to keep Austen around for as long as possible.

She poured two glasses of the pinot noir she'd opened last night; it was a little too sweet for her tastes, but the blonde's younger, less experienced palate would probably prefer that. And if all went as planned, well...Austen wouldn't be getting a chance to drink much of it anyway.

Mira came into the living room to see the blonde curled up on one end of the big leather couch against the window, feet tucked under her and golden curls spilling down her pale shoulders. She looked so precious and vulnerable that Mira just wanted to wrap her up in her arms and shower her with kisses. Instead, she cleared her throat and held out one of the wine glasses. "Here you go. Please try not to spill."

Austen turned to her, taking the glass gingerly and shaking her head in wonder as she did. "I thought you said you were a writer! How have I never heard of you if you live in a place like this?"

Mira chuckled as she dropped down to the other end of the couch. "Writing's just what I love. The money was my late husband's."

"Oh. Um...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We both knew exactly why we married each other. He got a beautiful woman a third of his age, and I got all this." She took a sip of her wine, and Austen did the same. She grimaced a little at the taste, and Mira managed to hide her smirk; so the young blonde _was_ just trying to appear worldly. She'd suspected as much. She wondered if Austen was so naive that she hadn't seen the way her hostess had been looking at her. Well, time to find out. "He was really very sweet, my husband. He knew I preferred women, and he never objected to me bringing them into our bed. As long as he got to watch, of course."

Austen had paused with the wine glass halfway to her lips. Her eyes were studying Mira's carefully, and the older woman never gave an inch. When Austen put down her glass on the coffee table, all she said was "Oh."

Mira put down her glass too, the shift enough to let her settle a little closer to Austen. She smiled gently. "I...think you know why I brought you here, don't you?"

Austen's eyes cut back to hers, cheeks beginning to turn pink. "I, um...I had a feeling..."

"Does that idea disgust you?"

Austen licked her lips, then shook her head.

"Have you ever been with an older woman?"

Austen shook her head again, her cheeks growing steadily redder. "I...I've only ever been with Laura."

"And what kinds of things did you and Laura do together?" Mira murmured, scooting closer.

Austen swallowed. "We, um...we kissed. We...we touched each other, I mean...down there."

Mira was close enough to hear the blonde's breath hitch when her hostess' hand landed on her knee. "Did you ever...use your mouths on each other?"

Austen was bright red now, but she nodded. She sucked in another breath as Mira's fingertip brushed back her hair, revealing the pale, smooth loveliness of her neck.

"Did you like the way she tasted?" Mira whispered in Austen's ear. The blonde let out a tiny moan. Mira grinned. "You are so unbelievably beautiful," she murmured as her lips descended on Austen's neck.

Austen gasped, and Mira smirked. The girl was so tense under her lips, but not the rigid tension of fear: the taut, almost vibrating tension of arousal. Mira's hand curled slowly around the young blonde's thigh, savoring the rough texture of her jeans and the tantalizing heat underneath. Her mouth ghosted along the smooth skin of Austen's throat, light, slow kisses trailing from her shoulder up to behind her ear; when she licked gently at that hidden skin, Austen gasped.

Then, however, she shot forward. "I...I'm sorry! Can...can we stop?"

Mira had to bite back a groan of frustration. "Of course we can, sweetie. What's wrong? Do you not like this?"

Austen's cheeks were burning. "No, I...I like it a lot, but..." Her lips were pursed, and Mira wasn't sure she was going to continue. Then she blurted out "I need to take a shower! I mean...I haven't had a shower in like a week, and I've been sleeping outside, and I know I must smell like really gross and all I can think about is how I'm making your beautiful house smell like garbage and you're trying to kiss me and my skin probably tastes like—"

Mira pressed her lips to Austen's neck again, this time laughing as she did. "I think you taste delectable." The blonde blushed, and Mira pulled back. "But you can absolutely take a shower. You can do anything you want, for as long as you're here. Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."

She took Austen to the master bedroom, letting her get a good long look at the big, soft, silk-swaddled bed where they'd be spending plenty of time if she had any say in it. The gentle pressure of her hand on the blonde's back steered her toward the bathroom, and Austen gasped when they entered.

"Is...is that a Jacuzzi?"

"Oh yes," Mira purred from behind her. "Big enough for two..."

Austen licked her lips, and Mira could feel her blood stirring again. "While you're in here, why don't I throw your clothes in the wash? They can't feel very fresh anymore."

Austen nodded gratefully, then blushed when she realized the implication. Mira didn't budge, just stood, smiling and waiting. Eventually, Austen took a deep breath and reached for the hem of her top.

Mira watched in awe as the exquisite young blonde stripped down to her simple white bra and panties, revealing the smooth, taut stomach and beautifully-athletic thighs that Mira had been fantasizing about. There was a moment's hesitation after she unhooked her bra, Mira's breath catching in her throat as Austen held the cups in place. She let them go with a blush, and Mira's heart skipped a beat.

To say that Austen's breasts were perfect would have been a disgusting understatement. They were so round and firm and perky, generous swells that weren't too big for her frame, the soft, creamy skin splashed with freckles and capped by succulent pink nipples like pencil erasers. Mira's mouth ached to worship them, and she was so distracted she almost missed the fact that Austen's panties had hit the floor. She caught only a glimpse of downy golden curls before Austen turned bashfully toward the granite shower stall, revealing an ass so luscious it could only have belonged to a cheerleader. She was practically drooling as Austen stepped into the shower, glancing back at Mira over her shoulder. The heat in Mira's eyes was as strong as the need in Austen's, and the blonde blushed.

When she closed the frosted glass door and turned on the water, Mira shook her head and gathered up the girl's clothes. The sooner she had them in the laundry room, the sooner she could decide what she was going to have Austen wear while they were there...

* * *

Unfortunately, a call from her accountant made Mira fall behind on her schedule; she made it back upstairs just as Austen was stepping out of the shower.

If it was possible, Austen was even more beautiful now; her hair was darkened and hanging heavily against her wet, glistening skin, every inch exposed to Mira's hungry eyes. Austen paused in the door of the shower stall, letting her look her fill, and Mira was only too happy to oblige. When her eyes reached the juncture of the blonde's legs, Mira's mouth fell open.

Austen shifted nervously. "I, um...I found your shaving stuff, I...I'm sorry, I hope that's okay..."

Mira almost laughed. The patch of curls she'd caught a glimpse of was gone, and now she could see every inch of the gorgeous teen's puffy mound and neat pink slit. It was the most exquisite, delicious-looking pussy she'd ever seen, and it took every ounce of Mira's self-control not to just drop to her knees and bury her face in it right then and there.

Austen was still blushing and looking down, and Mira wasted no time in closing the gap, lifting up the blonde's chin until those big, shimmering blue eyes met hers. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Austen's full pink lips parted in anticipation, and that was all it took.

The kiss made them both groan; Mira had never wanted a kiss that much, and the fulfillment of that want was almost enough to make her come. She came even closer when Austen's damp fingers bunched the stomach of her dress shirt, pulling her closer, just as hungry for more as Mira was. She settled her hands on the girl's smooth back and moaned into her mouth at her first dose of Austen's sweet, perfect bare skin under her fingers.

The kiss seemed like it lasted for hours, and by the time they parted they were both gasping; Austen had tears rolling down her cheeks. Mira felt like laughing; they hadn't even used their tongues yet!

"I want you to stay with me," she murmured, her lips almost touching Austen's, close enough that she could feel the blonde's shuddering, aroused breath. "For as long as you're willing to. I'll give you everything you want...and all I ask in return is that you let me make you feel good..." Austen let out a faint moan. Her only other response was a nod. Mira grinned. "Jesus, you're so fucking beautiful."

Austen flushed. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," she muttered, and Mira laughed.

"Come into the bedroom, baby."

It appeared that Austen wasn't just being polite; as Mira unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her skirt, the blonde's eyes were getting wider and more worshipful, taking in all of the other woman's firm, voluptuous body but paying special attention to her large breasts. Mira grinned; she'd always considered them her best feature, and she relished the look on a lover's face when she saw them for the first time. Austen didn't disappoint, letting out a quiet squeak of lust as Mira let her designer black lace bra fall away, revealing the overflowing mounds of tan skin with their thick brown nipples begging to be sucked. And from the way Austen licked her lips, that was exactly what she had in mind.

Mira grinned. "Would you like to touch?"

Austen groaned and practically stumbled forward, her slender, shaking hands rising to test the weight of her new lover's incredible bounty.

"They're real," Mira purred. "All the women in my family have amazing breasts...so big...but so sensitive..."

Perfectly on cue, Austen bent her head, taking Mira's waiting nipple between her lips. The warmth and wetness and suction made Mira moan, and soon Austen was feasting, making love to the older woman's heaving tits, one and then the other and then back again until Mira was squirming and she could feel her designer panties soaking.

"You're so good at that," Mira murmured, stroking Austen's hair and urging her closer. "Your sweet mouth's making me so wet..."

Austen pulled free from her nipple with a pop, looking up with shy hunger in her eyes. Without another word, she dropped to her knees so that Mira's lace-covered crotch was directly in front of her face. She took a deep sniff, her nose pressed up against Mira's slit close enough to make the older woman shiver, and let out a contented hum. Before Mira could offer her any guidance, the young blonde had her panties around her ankles and was planting soft, sweet kisses around the edges of Mira's slick, puffy lips. Mira grabbed the bed for support, shocked at how quickly she'd gone from drawing this delicate little creature out of her shell to being conquered on the end of her magnificent tongue. When that tongue burrowed between her lips, Mira squealed uncontrollably, grabbing the back of Austen's head and mashing her closer, the girl's licking and sucking bringing her to a gasping, shivering, unexpectedly wonderful orgasm.

When the blissful lightning left her body, Mira collapsed back onto the bed. It took all her strength to raise her head, and when she saw Austen looking up at her from between her thighs, eyes smoky with lust and chin coated in the older woman's juices, it was almost enough to make her come again.

To her surprise and delight, Austen licked and kissed her thighs clean before climbing into bed, curling around her new lover and burrowing her face into the vast expanse of Mira's breasts. "You taste so good," the young blonde said with wonder, and Mira reached up to stroke her hair.

"God, that was so amazing. I can't remember the last time it was that good..."

She glanced down to find Austen blushing. "You're...you're just saying that..."

Mira shook her head fondly. "Really? I'd think all that honey you licked up would have proven it. Mm...do you know what I want?"

"What?"

Mira leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of Austen's head. "I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel."

Austen blushed again. "You...you don't have to. I...I like to give it more, anyway."

Mira chuckled. "Well, then you'll just have to learn to live with it. Because I can't wait to find out what you taste like..."

Austen let out a sharp gasp as Mira's fingers slid between her thighs. The sweet little blonde was already gushing, and the older woman was able to slide two fingers between the neat little lips of her tight slit easily. Austen hissed and bit down on Mira's shoulder, her hips jerking forward as the older woman began to gently finger her. Mira curled her fingers upward, seeking the secret spot she knew would make Austen melt in her arms; a shocked, shallow gasp and another bucking of the girl's hips told her when she found it. Her motions were slow and insistent, Austen's breathing growing faster and sharper as Mira's long, talented fingers made love to her.

Austen's orgasm was, like everything else about her, a thing of beauty. She tipped her head back with a high-pitched gasp that sounded almost surprised, eyelashes fluttering to match the tight, hot walls of her channel. Mira could feel the girl's wetness flowing out over her fingers and down the skin of their thighs, and she was momentarily distracted by the thought of what it would be like to watch that exquisite climax from below, to see it up close as her mouth and fingers worked in tandem to bring Austen to the most incredible heights of pleasure she'd ever felt.

For now, Mira was content to leave her fingers in place until the blonde's convulsions stopped, then gently extract them and raise the utterly soaked hand to face. She breathed in, sucking down the heady scent of the girl's sweet, fresh young pussy, and the smell was so intoxicating that she couldn't resist tasting it. The moment her fingers were in her mouth, she groaned in ecstasy.

"You, sweetheart, are perfection," she murmured as Austen's body relaxed into hers. "You're going to love it here. I promise."

Austen's only response was to nestle closer, sinking the entire length of her nubile body against Mira's. It was more than enough.


End file.
